The inventive concepts relate to an apparatus for treating a substrate and, more particularly, to an apparatus for treating a substrate (hereinafter, referred to as ‘a substrate-treating apparatus’) capable of performing an interlock operation by optical measurement.
A substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer) may be generally coupled to a carrier supporting the substrate to thin the substrate by a back-lap process or a back grinding process during a semiconductor manufacturing process (e.g., a through silicon via (TSV) process, a high bandwidth memory (HBM) process, wafer support system (WSS) process, or a general packaging process). During the back grinding process, a back side of the wafer on which patterns are not formed may be grinded by a laser, chemical and/or mechanical polishing method. After the back grinding process, subsequent processes (e.g., a molding process and a sawing process) may be performed to complete a semiconductor package. At this time, if the subsequent processes are continuously performed in a state where a defect (e.g., a crack) occurs in the wafer, the wafer may be broken by pressure applied thereto. Thus, it may be necessary to verify a wafer having the defect (e.g., the crack) before the subsequent processes which are expensive and are performed for a long time.